


Lost Voice

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blame my BETA for this, But I can't help but feel proud of how it turned out, Feels, Loss of vocal cords, M/M, Robin taking a beating, She came up with the idea, Slight mentions of BirdFlash at end, Torture of a certain bird, i am a horrible person for writing this, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Justice team ends up being kidnapped by a team up of Klarion the witch boy and the Joker after finishing up a simple mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Robin33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Robin33/gifts).



When Batman had called the team together to report they had a mission it had seemed simple enough, just a night steak out to see if a certain group of drug dealers would be passing by and exchanging goods. If so it would then be their job to stop the trades exchange and capture the dealers that had shown. Easy right? But then when had anything simple gone right for the team before? Their initial mission had gone without a hitch and were able to quickly take out all the targets that had arrived for the drug exchange despite the gut feeling that Robin had the entire mission of something bad was going to happen. That gut feeling he had proved true, the second they walked out of the warehouses doors they were all knocked unconscious before any of them could defend either themselves or their team mates. 

As the team came to none of them reconized where they had been moved to and all but Artemis and Robin were wearing inhibitor collars. Along with the collars they were all bound and couldn't escape from the ties around their wrists and ankles. "Who do you guys think the baddie of the week is that decided to kidnap us?" Kid Flash broke the silence trying to bring a little humor into the situation. "I vote for Pysimon." Robin chipped in. Artemis turned to give the two males the 'Really? Must you do this now?' look before saying, "Now is not the time for jokes Kid Mouth, and must you really encourage this Robin?" Recieving a smirk from the resident ninja his answer was, "Of course, even in a situation like this you gotta feel the aster." Before their conversation could go any farther then that two new figures entered the room catching the teams attention. The first figure was quite familiar to the entire team. Klarion the witch boy strode in like he was a king, looking smugly down to the captured teens. The second though, Robin was very familiar with while none of the others reconized him exept for Wally because some of the stories that Rob had told him about and Artemis since she also lives in Gotham despite not having faced him before, Joker came waltzing into the room right behind the magic user. 

While Klarion rambled on about 'how easy it had been to capture them' and 'none of their so called 'partners' would be able to find them' and last, but not least 'now I'll be able to cause some much deserved chaos within the baby Justice League!' Dick only paid slight attention to what Klarion was saying, keeping his main focus on the Joker since the man was quite insane he had no idea what he would do and didn't want any of the other members of the team to go through what he has with Joker. Especially not Wally. 

For the first couple of hours it had been only Klarion beating on them. Nothing too major; some dark bruising, a possible torn muscle and some missing hair that had been torn out. All things that they had dealt with in the past and could deal with now. But then Joker stepped up and the youngest member felt a wave of dread wash through him when he saw the crowbar held loosely within his hand. "Hello there kiddies. Time to have some fun with uncle J." Joker announced casually walking up to the group before swinging out the arm with the crowbar and having it connect heavily to Atremis' ribs, causing an auditable 'crack' for the others to hear while Artemis tried to supress a scream from the pain. "Joker! Leave her alone!" Robin yelled out getting the lunatics complete attention. "Bird boy! How have you been since we've last played together?" He asked with a smile, throwing both arms back and once again connecting the crowbar to Artemis, this time hitting and cracking her humerus, a scream slipped through her lips that time. "I know your just here for me, so leave them alone, I'm right here and I'll play along with your 'games'." The younger male pratically snarled out, bracing himself for whatever Joker had in mind with those 'games' of his. 

The 'games' that Robin had agreed to play with Joker were difficult to bear watching since it heavily involved having to see their little bird get hit in multiple places with a crowbar and every time when one of the other members would yell out in protest for the psychotic clown to 'leave Robin alone' the bird would gain Jokers attention back onto himself by saying a witty remark or quip. The team learned to stop trying to get the villians attention quickly since the first few minutes that he'd turn back to the ebony hair boy were far more brutal and Robin made it quite clear to his team to leave it be. With nothing else they could do, they were forced to watch as their friend was brutally beaten on and listening to the eerie sound of Klarions and Jokers cackles mix and Robins grunts and attempts to avoid screaming. Eventually Joker tossed the crowbar off to the side, nearly hitting Klarion in the head with it. While Klarion yelled at Joker about not hitting him with the weapons once he finished with them, the team took the chance to see how Robin was holding up. 

"Don't you guys worry about me, I've dealt with worse from the Joker before. Besides with how long it's been since we reported the mission complete Batman will be here at any time to get us out." He answered with a pained smile crossing his lips and a trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth. "That reminds me bird boy!" Joker came over to hear the tail end of Robin's discussion, "I've got a present to give to Batsy through you!" roughly heaving the boy into a standing position by his hair, Joker whipped out a knife that had Klairon sitting at the edge of his seat, bitting his lip in anticipation. "I would tell you to give him my regards because I had to leave before his arrival, but in a moment you won't be able to say anything anymore!" an hysteric laugh passed through Joker while everyone on the team eyes widened in shock. The weak struggle Dick put up was doubled having heard that. 

Shock, anger, horror. These were only a few of the emotions that the other members on the team felt. Kaldur felt ashamed of himself for letting things get this far and was in disbelief that someone could and would go that far to hurt another. Megan was horrified to have had to watch as one of the first people she had been able to call 'friend' might just loose his voice forever and she couldn't do a thing about it. While both Conner and Artemis felt a deep anger boiling within them and wishing to lash out on who caused that anger, having to watch someone so defenceless still try to defend those around him. But it was Wally who had the most intense feelings of all. He had known Rob from the beginning, even knew his real name and if the inhibitor collar had not been on him he was sure that he would have beat the clown infront of him to a bloody pulp, even possibly to death, but as it was he couldn't so he glared at Joker with all the malice he felt at the moment and if that look could kill then he would have been six feet under in .5 seconds flat. 

With a sick grin Joker held the knife about half an inch from beneath his chin at the front of Robins throat. "Now hold still birdy, you don't want to accidentally bleed out now do you?" Joker questioned that reluctantly made Dick stop his frantic movement. "That's a good boy! Because of that I'll even let you say some last words to those friends of yours. It'll be the last they hear you speak after all." Another bout of laughter passed through Joker. "Don't worry guys. Stay trau-" Robins sentence was abruptly cut off by the knife going into the boys throat and slicing through his vocal cords in two clean swipes of the blade. "Times up!" Joker laughed along side Klarion dropping both teen and knife and letting them fall. "It's been quite chaotic teaming up with you. We must do it again," Klarion announced waving a hand for Joker to vanish "until next time baby league." He released the inhibitor collars that held them and vanished before the now free metas could get to him. 

With three members easily breaking their bond's and Miss Martian breaking the bonds on the other three Aqualad slipped into his role as leader having watched the second Kid Flash was set free rush to Robins side taking charge in attempting to stop the bleeding from the birds neck. "Miss Martian order the bioship to our location now." Receiving a nod he turned next to Superboy. "When the bioship arrives carry Robin on board while Kid Flash, you keep stemming the wound. I'll help Artemis board." Once again he received a nod from the two males he was directing. Now to check on Artemis' wounds. Luckily for her all the breaks, a broken humerus and two cracked ribs and a third fractured one, were all clean breaks and would just need to be wrapped until they could arrive at the cave for proper treatment. At last with the bioship within sight Aqualad helped Artemis to her feet, conscious of the broken and fractured bones while Superboy carefully lifted Robin into his arms while Kid Flash continued to put careful pressure onto the neck wound. They all quickly boarded, M'gann swiftly took the captains seat and went to call up Red Tornado, who would surely be at the cave, to prepare the med bay for Artemis and Robin, while Kaldur set Artemis down in a seat and took one for himself as he watched from the corner of his eye what was going on in the back of the bioship. Conner had gently lay Robin down, quickly grabbing as many wrapping bandages as be could carry, laying them next to Wally before going to brace the smaller male. In a stony silence Wally just grabbed a handful of the bandages and pressed it firmly to Dicks neck, his sole focus on the boy that lay on the floor. 

The moment the door was wide enough Batman plucked the bird from out Conners arms with the team trailing behind him as he rushed to a seperate door within the infirmary reserved for the rare times that someone might need surgery. A moment later Batman came out, presumably kicked out, but no one dare say any thing in his presence. Having Batman, Conner, Wally and M'gann standing vigilante for news outside the doors Kaldur led Artemis to the more open side of the infirmary where Black Canary stood waiting to help bind the female archers ribs and set a cast on her arm, wearing a worried expression after hearing about what had happened to Robin. 

As time went by eventually all the members of the young justice team congregated to the living room area. All but Wally, who still stood outside tbe doors with Batman waiting for word of how Robin was. When next both Batman and Wally entered the room all the others had gathered in, they all jumped to alertness noticing the darker mood that hung over the bat and the despaired look cross Wally's face. "Robin will live, but because of how Joker cut up his vocal cords the damage couldn't be fixed." The phrase of 'Robin is now mute' hung heavily in the air even without the older man saying it aloud. Megan begun to tear up, even going as far as to hide her face into Conners shoulder, while the clone glared angrily at the wall directly behind the bat wishing he knew where the clown was to beat him. Artemis wish to get revenge on the psycho clown as well along with going back in time to prevent any of it from happening to the bird. For Kaldur the feeling of shame seemed to almost drown him for letting the youngest member permanently loosing his voice weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

Later that night once everyone had either returned home or gone to bed Wally snuck into the recovery room that held Dick once he had seen Bruce leave the cave, most likely to inform Alfred of what had happened. He needed to check on Dick, even if he was asleep, he just needed to check and see with his own eyes that the younger was still alive. Once entering the recovery room Wally paused at the door just staring at the bed. With how pale Dick currently was from the natural tan he was and how still Wally almost believed him dead if not for the heart monitor that quietly bleeped along with his heart. Quietly and at a normal pace Wally went over to the lone chair that sat by Dick's bed side. Hesitating a moment Wally picked up the limp hand closest to him before speaking. "You are such an idiot sometimes you know that? We could have taken some of that from Joker to have spared you so something like this wouldn't have happened." a deep frown now rested on the gingers face. "Your such a dick sometimes Dick." Looking up to meet the blue orbs he knew had been watching him from the second part of the one sided conversation. The younger boy had a groggy smile across his face. Lifting up his other hand that was currently not being held he signed out, 'I couldn't let anything happen to you.' Wally's frown deepened slightly more. "But I would have healed faster then you and now-." Wally cut himself off, not able to finish his sentence. A light tap brought Wally's attention back to Dick. 'That may be true, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something like this, or worse, happened to you.' "Your still an idiot." Wally felt the need to point that out. The smirk on the other boys lips tugged up more into a smile. Feeling impulsive Wally leaned over to lay a quick, but soft and sweet kiss on Dick's lips. "You nearly scared me to death." He whispered, pressing his forhead to Dicks shoulder. Very gently with familiar callused fingers from the acrobatics he practiced Dick brought Wally up to meet his eyes that held so much emotion in them. Returning the kiss they stayed that way until they both needed to break for air. 'I promise I won't do anything like that again as long as you don't.' The smirk returned to Dicks lips that caused Wally to let off some quiet laughs. "You better not and I promise as well." He replied laying his head back down onto Dick's shoulder while the other drifted back into sleep.


End file.
